


Seal it with a kiss

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，这里的Steve不是人类，而Tony和他做了个交易。<br/>警告：涉及惊悚、宗教、自我伤害内容，讨论死亡，please consider yourself warned.<br/>梗来自S2和S3，无法避免的OOC。情节比较跳跃，就当它是个五幕短剧看吧(因为真的很短，分上下两部分，目测二发完结)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小伙伴们，欢迎来到米克在AO3的新家 :)  
> 不确定这里是怎样玩的，那么，求回复？

【上】

 

他跨过公路栏杆，朝车灯闪烁的方向走去。他穿着一件从脖子遮盖到脚踝的斗篷，金发在夜色中显得刺眼。

他循着烧焦的轮胎痕迹，踏过满地的碎玻璃，最终在轿车旁边停下来。

“Maria，”他轻轻说，跪在她身前，“

黑发女人看到了他，失焦的眼神逐渐清晰。

“你听见我了？”她说，双唇颤抖。

她已经从汽车里爬了出来，但是这远远不够，血迹已经浸透了她的深绿色呢子外套。

“如果你很疼的话，放手吧。一切都会没事的，你可以放手。”

“我不能，”她抽泣着，“我的孩子，他还那么小。”

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”

“这很疼，”她的呼吸浅而急促，“帮帮我。”

“我只知道一种可以帮你的方法。”他帮她整理好额头上的乱发，她在他的手掌下颤抖着。

“Howard，我的丈夫，他还在吗？”

“他已经离开了。”他抬头看着站在公路边的Howard，“他走得很快，甚至没来得及召唤我。”

“我的孩子，他还那么小。”Maria又抽泣起来。

“他会没事的。”他俯下身来，“相信我，他会没事的。”

“让它停止吧。”Maria攥住他的手。

“你准备好了？”

“是的。”她说，闭上眼睛。

她一直在抽泣，直到他的双唇离开她的，她才停止了颤抖。

就像有人轻轻叹了一口气，最后一点人声从夜色中消失了。

他站起来，望着脚下的尸体和一片狼籍的公路，沉默了一会儿。 然后他开始朝另一个方向离开。

 

 

他没想过会这么快见到Maria的孩子。

他发现自己站在一幢公寓中，而Tony穿着衣服坐在放满水的浴缸里，抬起红肿的眼睛望着他。

“你又是谁？”他开口，声音沙哑。

“我是被你召唤来的。”他说，依然站在原地，隔着起居室和浴室门同Tony对视。

“那我现在命令你离开，我有正事要办。”

“比如淹死你自己？”

“滚开。”

"事情不是那么运作的，Tony."

"没错。"Tony冷笑一声，垂下了脑袋。

“刀片并不完全管用。”他说，Tony藏在水面下的手颤抖了一下。

“我不懂你在说什么。”

“它会让你很疼，”他走向他，靴子踏过起居室的地毯，停在浴缸前，“人们一般只割开一点儿就受不了了，松手让它掉在地板上。”

Tony咬着嘴唇，过了一会儿才开口，“我准备了两块刀片。”

“你不需要两块刀片。事实上，你连一块也不需要。”

“不，我需要——我不能用枪，我尝试过把它放在嘴里，但是金属和枪油味让我害怕得想吐，”棕发男孩开始哭泣，“我需要两块刀片，因为我是个胆小鬼！”

“别这样说。” 

“该死，”Tony哭了一会儿，然后抬起头望着他，像是刚刚认清了一个事实，“该死，我没有爸爸妈妈了。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

Tony不理他，用手臂遮住眼睛，小声抽泣着。

过了好一会儿他才注意到顺着Tony手掌留下的血迹。

“嘿，把它们给我。”他握住Tony的手，把被他攥在掌心的刀片拿过来放到一边。

“这确实很疼。”Tony说，看着划破的手掌出神，“都怪你，我现在死不了了，而且疼死了。”

“为你的房东太太想想——麻省理工的天才生在她的公寓里自杀？不是个令人愉快的新闻。”

“别再出声了，拜托。你总在说错误的话。”

“从浴缸里出来，你看上去滑稽透了。”

Tony抓住他的手臂，从浴缸里跨出来。天气很暖和，但是Tony浑身发抖，等他终于把自己裹在一块浴巾里后，发现公寓里只剩下他一个人了。

 

 

“我就知道你会来。”Tony说，露出微笑。

“我听见你了，”他说，在他面前坐下来，“所以我来了。”

“你看上去气色不错，”Tony说，“真希望我也能这样评价自己。”

“我见过更糟的。”

“你当然见过。”

“那是什么？”

“这个？”Tony潦草地挥了挥手，“汽车电池。”

“它连着你的胸口。”

“没错，我还以为没有那么明显呢。”Tony轻轻笑了，但是肩膀依旧紧绷着。

“你不需要我。”他说，望进Tony的眼睛。Tony脸上的笑容消失了。

“我能叫你Steve吗？你看上去很适合被叫做Steve。”

Steve，他在心中念了一遍。

Steve.

“听着，Steve，我确实有弄死自己的计划，某种程度上而言。”

“这次用什么？还是刀片？”

“不，”Tony直视他的眼睛，“我曾经不需要它，我现在也不需要它。该死的！我找你来不是商量刀片的事情！听着，我需要一点东西，我不知道应该像谁索取这样东西，然后你就出现了。别告诉我这是天煞的巧合——”

“我不知道你在说什么，你召唤了我，我来了。就是这样。”

"我不信。”

“死人不说谎。"

“拜托，你有我想要的东西——我确信这一点！拜托，”Tony倾身向前，抓住Steve的手臂，“求你了。”

Steve想挣脱开来，但是他害怕拉扯到连接Tony胸口和汽车电池的那几根电线。于是他没有动。

“求你了。”Tony小声重复，眼中有东西在燃烧。

“你想要什么？”

“我要一个保证，保证我不会死在这里。”Tony朝他们周围的山洞示意，“该死的，Steve，我必须活下去，你明白吗？我得去纠正一些事情，这很重要！我必须要活下去，Steve，你会帮助我吗？”

Steve没有回答。

“我知道你可以做得到，求你了。你救了我一次，你就能救我第二次。我不能死在这里。”

“一个交易，”Steve说，心乱如麻，“我能给你一个交易。”

“我是个商人，我喜欢交易。”Tony弯起嘴角，看上去终于松了一口气。

“你不会喜欢所付出的代价。”

Tony扬起了眉毛。

“你的灵魂，来换你的性命。”Steve继续说，“就是这样。”

Tony往后挪了一点，灯光从他脸上消失了。Steve只能依稀分辨出他垂下了眼睛。

过了半响，Tony抬起了头，脸上的表情难以捉摸。

拜托，请拒绝我。

“成交。”Tony说。

不。

“我的灵魂，”Tony继续说，“换我的性命。足够公平了。”

不。

“以吻缔约？”Tony问。

“以吻缔约。”Steve回答。

Tony朝前倾过来，再次抓住Steve的斗篷。Steve把右手放在Tony脸颊上，侧过脸吻了他。

他吻过无数将死的双唇，但是没吻过Tony。Tony就像是Steve世界中一切事物的相反，他急迫，他疯狂，他不顾一切。

因为他要活下去。

Steve吻着Tony，脑袋中有声音在尖叫，但他无法停止。他知道自己正在铸下巨大的错误，一部分的他想要推开Tony，另一部分的他却渴望Tony的义无反顾。他为什么不能像Tony一样呢？仅此一次，在他永恒时间里的第一次，就是这样。

等他们终于分开后，Steve不敢去看Tony的眼睛。

那是一个将死之人的眼睛，那也是一个永生之人的眼睛——比Steve见过的最深的墓穴还要可怕，比Steve见过的最绝望的灵魂还要疯狂。

“我是你的了，”Tony说，“让我活下去。”

Steve点了点头。

 

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 具体时间线没有注明，这三慕相隔了很多年。

***  
“你是个讲信用的家伙。”Tony说，放下手中的酒杯，”你看了新闻了吗？复仇者赢得漂亮，对不对？“  
Steve站在黑暗中没有动弹。  
“你在想什么？”Tony说，望向他。  
Steve没有回答。  
“我知道事情是怎么运作的，”Tony继续说，“我咨询了一些人。显然每年一次，你会来收取我承诺过的东西。但是在你提出要求之前，我必须说清楚——偷婴儿是我绝对不会干的事情！”  
“婴儿对我没用处。”Steve开口。  
“呼，那就好！”Tony做了个松了口气的手势，“我一直在担心你想让我做这个。说真的，你需要什么？”  
“我什么都不需要。”  
“你需要我吗？”  
“不。”  
“你需要你自己吗？”  
“不。”  
“太糟糕了。”Tony走向他，“那我到底为性命付出了什么代价？”  
“你是我的了。”Steve伸手抚摸着Tony的下巴，用手指描绘他嘴唇的形状，“这已经是最大的代价了。”  
“那就让我们好好利用这一点。”Tony向他凑过来。  
“不。”Steve将手挡在Tony的胸口，“永远记住这一点，下一次我吻你的时候，就是你离开这个世界的时候。”  
“说真的？”  
“没错。”  
“这可一点儿也不好，”Tony皱着眉头，“糟透了。”  
“这就是我为了和你缔约所付出的代价。”  
“上帝是个混球，魔鬼也好不到哪里去。”  
“你为什么确定我属于其中的一方？”  
“难道不是吗？”Tony歪着脑袋，显然好奇心被勾了起来。  
“我可以告诉你，然后我必须吻你。”  
“反正我也不是非知道不可。”Tony耸了耸肩膀，转而摸上Steve的手臂，“你的斗篷下面是什么？”  
“只是普通的衣服。”  
“别误会我，我并没有在评判你的衣着，如果你看了我的盔甲设计图就会知道我自己的品味也好不到哪里去——至少我喜欢你的斗篷，我尤其喜欢看你穿着它。”  
“我去的一些地方会非常寒冷。”  
“你现在冷吗？”  
“不。”  
“那你为什么全身紧绷着？”  
“因为我很害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“你，Tony。我不知道你对我而言意味着什么，这让我无比恐惧。”  
“如果我没记错的话，”Tony抬起头，“我是你的，而你每年一次来收取我承诺的东西。这就是我对你而言意味着什么。”  
“你说的没错。”  
“看到了？我们已经开始达成一致看法了，我们会是一对好搭档的。”  
“这我可不敢确定。”  
“我有足够多的时间证明给你看。”  
“没错。”  
“现在，我能帮你做点什么吗？你需不需要喝一杯？”  
“不，别离开，到这儿来。”Steve张开斗篷环绕住Tony，Tony搂住他的腰。  
“这样好点儿了吗？”Tony在他怀里问。  
“好点了。”  
过了一会儿，Tony轻轻笑出了声。  
“怎么了？”  
“我把自己的灵魂卖给了一个陌生人，而他什么都不打算对我做——别让第三个人知道这件事，我们会被嘲笑至死的。”  
“你在乎吗？”  
“不，我猜。”  
“很好，我也不在乎。”Steve说，收紧了怀抱。

 

***

Tony站在露台上。  
”Tony?"Steve问。  
“我在这儿。”Tony没有转过身来，只是举起手臂挥了挥。  
"我们一年没见了，你就这样跟我打招呼？”  
Tony转过身来。  
Steve立刻回想起坐在浴缸里手握刀片的那个男孩。  
“你还好吗？”他紧走几步站到Tony面前。  
“当然。”  
“你看上去并不好。“  
”我在笑，这多少说明我还不错，对不对？“  
Steve皱着眉头没有回答。  
“听着，”Tony叹了口气，“这没什么大不了的，只是糟糕的一天。正如你说的，我们一年才能见一次，你想怎么度过今晚？出去走走，去马里布，还是直接去卧室？”  
“我哪儿也不打算去。”  
Tony耸了耸肩膀，开始解自己的衬衫扣子。  
”我不想要——“Steve握住他的手，“等等，你的结婚戒指呢？”  
“某个地方，我猜。”Tony试图抽回手，说真的，他俩现在这姿势傻透了。  
“Pepper在哪里？”  
“我们一定要在今晚谈论这个吗？”  
“没错。”  
“她离开了。”  
“你是说她死了？”  
“不，天哪，不！她离开了我，搬出大厦了，就是这样。”  
“就是这样？”  
“人们会离开，没人能留下来。我以为你会真正明白这一点。”  
“没错。”Steve说，松开了Tony。Tony立刻把手臂抱在胸前，典型的防御姿势。  
“我很抱歉。”过了一会儿，Steve说。  
“你有什么值得抱歉的？”  
“我让你不快乐。”  
“和活下来比起来，不快乐算得了什么？”  
“你得找到应付永生的方法。”  
“显然让Pepper离开是正确的第一步。”Tony从鼻子里发出哼哼声。  
“如果你这么认为的话。”  
“说真的，Steve，你怎么应付永生的？”  
“我不知道。”  
“拜托！你买了我的灵魂，然后又抛下我一个人，至少告诉我应该怎么应付下去！”  
“我的确不知道。”Steve后退了一步，“没人能应付永生。它是个诅咒，我警告过你了。”  
“你是个糟糕的主人，伙计。“  
”没错。“Steve发出自嘲的笑声。  
”但是今晚，我需要你当个合格的主人。“Tony说，往前走了一步。  
”抱歉？“  
”我需要你，Steve。“Tony把手放在Steve的胳膊上，”只有你明白我正经历的一切。拜托，让我感觉好一点。“  
”你真的想要这个吗？“  
”现在？没错，反正我有一年的时间可以后悔。“  
Steve拉起他的手，转身走进休息室，来到沙发前。  
“说。”Steve命令。  
“我是你的。”Tony叹息，闭上了眼睛。  
“直到永远。”Steve说，开始亲吻Tony的脖子。

 

***  
“你是个骗子。”Tony说，脑袋枕在Steve大腿上。  
“抱歉？”  
“当你和我缔约的时候，你没有告诉我代价之一是这个。”他举起手中的相框给Steve看。那是5位初代复仇者最后一张合照。  
“这是张很棒的照片。”Steve说。有时候他会嫉妒复仇者，因为他们可以和Tony待在一起的时间比他要多得多。  
“这是个很棒的团队。”  
“我相信这一点。”  
“有时候这几乎让人难以忍受。”Tony的声音低了下去，“我的时间停止了，而他们的却没有。你为什么没有把他们都吻一遍，让他们都留下来呢？”  
“事情不是这样运作的。”  
“我是说，有时候我很孤独，这很困难，尤其是我很孤独，而你不在的时候。”Tony挪到更舒服的位置，抬起眼睛望着他，“人们来了又走了，没有人能够留下来，没人能确定在我身边待多久。我唯一确定的事情就是你，每年一次，你会出现，就像我们约定的。这提醒了我永恒并不是一无是处。”他抬起手触碰Steve的脸，“你知道吗？有时候我觉得，唯一让我坚持下去的理由就是你。过去的几年里，我一直在想，‘嘿，下一次Steve出现的时候，我要吻他的嘴唇，这样我就能解脱了。’我每天就这样对自己说，这个想法支撑着我每天早晨从床上爬起来，我立好遗嘱，把一切都准备好，像个小孩一样又兴奋又害怕地等你来找我。但是等到你真正来的时候——上帝原谅我，我从来无法真正鼓起勇气去吻你。我害怕失去你，这让我痛苦不堪，我终于明白你当时说的话了。”  
“什么话？”  
“我是你的了，这已经是最大的代价了。”  
Steve沉默不语。  
“嘿，你在想什么？”  
“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve说，发现自己的声音在颤抖，“这从一开始就是个错误。”  
“别犯傻，你给了我机会让我完成必须做的事情，我会永远感激这一点。”  
“但是我让你痛苦。”  
“哪种爱不让人痛苦呢？”  
“你想要我吻你吗？”  
“现在？”Tony睁大了眼睛。  
“不，现在不是个好时机。”  
“你错了，现在是最好的时机。”Tony的眼中露出笑意，“过来，大个子。”  
Steve俯下身，Tony搂住他的脖子。  
“嘿，能告诉我你真正的名字吗？”Tony问，“然后你就可以吻我了。”  
“Steve，”他回答，“只是Steve。”  
Tony犹豫了一秒钟，然后他露出微笑，把Steve拉近。  
突然Steve想起了山洞里的那个夜晚，Tony攥住他的斗篷，眼中闪烁着火焰般的光芒。  
我想要活下去，当时Tony这么说，拜托，让我活下去。  
他的心开始颤抖。  
“不。”Tony突然说，挡住了Steve的嘴唇，“给我一点时间。或许明年这个时候？”  
“或许明年这个时候。”Steve说，无法控制住微笑。

 

当天晚些时候，当Steve还在沉睡中，Tony握住他的手。  
“谢谢你，Steve。”Tony说，在他嘴唇上印下一个吻。

 

 

The end


End file.
